


When a Skinhead walks down the street...

by FuckingBeetlejuice



Series: Skinschach and Ska Owl [2]
Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Skinschach and Ska Owl, This is just horrible fluff, dan calls walter bootboy, laurel aitken, walter is able to form more or less normal sentences, walter wears suspenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingBeetlejuice/pseuds/FuckingBeetlejuice
Summary: Dan and Walter are stargazing.
Relationships: Dan Dreiberg/Rorschach, Walter Kovacs/Dan Dreiberg
Series: Skinschach and Ska Owl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562386
Kudos: 10





	When a Skinhead walks down the street...

Dan felt Walter shiver next to him. Over the past half hour, the skinhead had inched closer and closer to him, the butt of his jeans squeaking against the hood of Dan's car.

"Daniel.", Walter grumbled.

"Yeah?"

He yawned loudly and folded his hands under his head again to continue watching the sky.

"Cold, Daniel."

"Told you you should've brought your jacket."  
Walter huffed, annoyed.

  
Laurel Aitken was playing quietly on the stereo in the powered down car.

Dan stretched again, only this time he sneakily slid an arm around Walters bony shoulders and pulled the small skinhead against him, hooking a finger under his suspenders.  
"Y'know, Walter, you can just tell me when you want to cuddle."

His friend huffed again, albeit softer than the first time. "Just forgot my jacket, Daniel. No ulterior motives."  
Dan giggled and nuzzled his friends short, bristly hair.

"Whatever you say. You wanna park for a while, Bootboy?"  
"And you say I have ulterior motives, Daniel."  
"That's not a no."  
With a grunt Walter got up, his suspender snapping out of Dans hold. He cocked his hip and waited for Dan to get up too, impatiently bouncing his leg like he was standing on the tram, ignoring everyone with Perkele blasting out of his cheap shitty headphones.

Dan smiled. Walter would never admit that to anyone, but when Dan smiled at him he was at a loss for words. Dan's smile was beautiful and terrific and horribly, scarily earnest. He wouldn’t want Dan to smile any other way.

Eventually, the ska-punk got up too, groaning and stretching.

“You’re disgusting and old.”, Walter grumbled and shoved his shaking hands in his pockets.

“And you still love me.”, Dan replied and threw his arm around Walter's shoulders again. The redhead melted against his side and they made their way to the trunk door.  
Still grumbling about the dangers of cracking your bones, Walter opened it and fell on the wide mattress that Dan had installed in the back of his car. Laurel Aitken was still suggestively singing on the radio.  
Walter turned on his back and looked at Dan, face disgruntled.  
“Either you come here now or I’m gonna find another way to get my hands warm.”, he whispered with the rough voice that Daniel loved.  
It worked. Dan smiled again, which made Walter's heart soften and quiver, and he toed his shoes to crawl up to the skinhead, after closing the trunk.

“Hey.”, Dan whispered, waggling his eyebrows and fingers at his friend. Walter rolled his eyes at that, but Dan saw him hiding his stupid smile behind a scowl. He wriggled closer to Walter, who was still trying not to smile like a dork and pulled the fun-sized skinhead on top of himself, wrapping his hands around his waist.

Walter finally grinned, bent his head down to kiss Dan, who smiled against his lips. Before he let his hands creep under Dan's shirt he locked his eyes with him. “Won’t see the sun again if you stick your hands down pants, Daniel.”, the redhead grumbled and engaged him in another deep kiss.


End file.
